Two Sides
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Hermione expresses herself secretly in a assignment for the class and someone unexpected does the same. HermioneDraco. Rating changed from K to T for precaution.
1. Two Sides

Hermione sat listening to the poem the teacher was reading, and gazing at Neville who was blushing scarlet because the teacher was reading his poem. Of course all the teacher had said was the name of the poem, and asked if the writer was brave enough to read it in front of the class. Of course Neville wasn't. The class was Artistic Views. Every seventh year had to take it as a way to broaden their mind. It was as you guessed a new class. It was three months into their seventh year, and as foreseen Hermione had gotten Head Girl. Sadly Draco Malfoy was Head Boy to her Head Girl but that hadn't dampened her excitement even less when Malfoy hadn't insulted her or her friends at all. From what she heard he was a changed guy.

She watched as the teacher read a few more poems all the writers letting her read them while sitting red in their seats, showing they were indeed the writers. As required she wrote a poem as well but it was different than you thought she'd write.

"Let's see." Spoke Professor Arless, digging in the little box of poems, she pulled one out and smiled. "Two sides." She said. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at hearing her poem's title. Slowly she stood deciding to be the brave one for once, everyone seemed surprised even Harry, and Ron who were desperately trying to catch her eye, she ignored them and the Slytherin sneers. Previously mentioned Draco Malfoy sat in the front row. Hermione grabbed the poem and began reading her heart fluttering.

"Beautiful to say the least of eyes that glow like fire. A warming tender gaze of heat that mourns my own desire." She could feel everyone staring at her shocked at the depth of the poem already and how it leaked emotionally from her voice, she heard no noise but her rapid heartbeat and she continued.

"A waking thought of innocence and guilt permits my mind. Conjuring thoughts of betrayal holds my hearts unkind." She tried her best not to rush telling herself they didn't know her feelings. "Crying out for the flesh that would free my soul. Knowing the pain of wanting but holding on my own." She swore she saw Professor Arless crying. "Two sides are warring in me and I am stuck in the war. Both sides are pushing on me and I fear I will not hold. I see the opening but know I will not reach. For one side is always holding the string so they can teach. I can guess which one will win but that is just a guess." She heard a few noises and knew they were disbelieving ones. All thinking she knew everything. Oh how wrong were they.

"For all decides on which one's point is the best. One will lead me away and keep me from the dark. But the other will usher me into the mark." She heard a gasp and knew it was from the front row. "Only one will win, but one will set my hopes on him." Everyone was staring still and she quickly set the paper down and scampered to her seat, ignoring the looks and the clapping. Ignoring the most important stare. The stare of the one the poem was dedicated to. The stare of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Authoress Corner: **

**You decide whether or not I continue. Do you think it feels right as a one-shot or do you think it needs more closure?**

**Majority will rule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. POASO signing off.**


	2. Dear Sweet Smile

**_D r a c o ' s P o e m_**

Draco Malfoy looked hopelessly down at the paper. The disease that all writer's HATE coursing through his veins:

WRITER'S BLOCK

The poem he was supposed to write had been due yesterday. He was the only one who hadn't heard his poem and lucky him his was the only one left. He had until the end of the next hour to quickly turn it in before anyone noticed what he had done. He guessed the trouble in his writing was... what to write about? Something inspiring, something that moved him deeply, something, anything! Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He glanced up, hoping for inspiration when a flash of honeyed curls caught his eye. The though of her poem ran through his mind, and he smiled deeply, picked up his quill and began to write.

* * *

"Well now," State Professor Arless. "It seems we have only one poem left." She glanced down at it quickly reading the title. "Dear Sweet Smile."

Everyone looked around, all wondering who wrote it. Professor Arless smiled at her class.

"Okay," She stated. "Going once," The class seemed to hold its breath. "Going twice," The tension deepened. "Okay it's..."

"I'll read it." Said Draco standing. Everyone gasped, looking over at him. Draco looked over at Hermione Granger who had been the loudest by far. Everyone began whispering a mile per minute, and within seconds the room was in an uproar. Professor Arless looked aghast.

"Enough!" She yelled glaring at the class, it quieted. She smiled, cheerful once more. She turned to Draco holding out the poem to him. "Alright Mr. Malfoy go on." He took the paper, looking around the room as a hush spread through the class. He took a deep breath and began.

"Dear sweet smile close your eyes. Imagine and look past my disguise. See the face that is obscured, of the eyes that are blurred." The class rippled softly and he glanced up to Hermione, who was on her seat's edge, looking at him intently. "Look to me and see my heart, the one that's slowly torn apart. Love you deeply with every breath, the ones you steal, and the ones you left." All the girls in the class sighed dreamily. "Honeyed beauty, wrapped in gold. Eyes like starlight, dream to hold."

His eyes moved quickly to Professor Arless who gazed at him star struck. He took a slow breath, beginning again.

"Look at me and see the truth." Heart pounding, he looked up at Hermione, holding his gaze with his own. "Look at me and love me too." Finishing he set the poem down on Professor Arless's desk, vaguely hearing everyone clapping. His eyes were trained on Hermione, a loving look upon his face.

'Please.' He though desperately.

**_Authoress Corner:_**

**_Well here it is the second chapter for Two Sides, it was a long time in coming but I had some serious inspiration, so I decided. Why not? So I wrote it in one night, pretty good right? Hopefully you like it. And there should be at least one more chapter left to this fanfiction._**

**_Person Of A Strange Origin_**


	3. An Ending That Starts The Beginning

_**And here it is the exciting conclusion **__**(over dramatization of course, please correct me if I'm wrong though, wink, wink, nudge, nudge**__**) of Two Sides. Please enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Three: And Ending that starts the Beginning**_

Hermione walked down the hall briskly. She couldn't believe it. No it WASN'T true. It couldn't be true. Was it? She scowled deeply trying to dodge traffic, and hide from everyone. She needed to think and being around people didn't help. She couldn't believe the poem! Could she? No of course not. What was she thinking? So he had become a lot more subdued and sweet, and caring and considerate and... IT DID NOT MEAN he could fall in love with a person like her, a freckly, messy haired, know-it-all Gryffindor! No way! Unless he... really did like her.

Hermione stopped trying to catch her breath, thinking about that last thought.

Could it really be possible? Could this year, this year of wanting and fawning over him be reciprocated. Could it really?

Taking a deep breath she looked around the empty hall.

'What am I doing?' She thought. 'If it is true, why am I not talking to him?' She bit her lip gently. The truth was she was afraid. If it was true, than what would happen? Would they go out, get married and have children? But wait... What if it wasn't true? That would be even worse. He could just be playing around with her, trying to coax her into a false relationship and then dump her soundly, leaving her to cry her heart out while he laughed behind her back. She shook her head. Hermione began to walk again making her way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She knew she wouldn't have a problem being all alone there.

"Hermione!" She heard all of a sudden. Desperate to be alone and not caring who it was she ran. She ran fast, trying to get away from her troubles. It wasn't worth having someone asking her questions. It wasn't worth being embarrassed. She made it into the bathroom, and hearing the door open just seconds later she ran into a stall, locking it up. She heard soft footsteps all the way to her stall, and she held her breath. There was a gentle knock on it and Hermione looked down seeing expensive wizard wear shoes.

'It can't be.' She thought.

"Hermione?" The sound of his voice shook her to the core and she took a deep unwilling breath, before realizing she did, and clapping a hand over her mouth. She saw him come closer, and she heard his hand touch the stall. "Hermione, talk to me. Please?" She bit her lip and shook her head not caring he couldn't see it.

"There's nothing to talk about Malfoy, so go away." She heard him take a deep breath and then heard his angry voice.

"Don't lie _Granger _it doesn't suit you. You know for a fact we have something to talk about and that's why you're denying it." Hermione closed her eyes, refusing to say anything despite she knew it was the truth. She heard him sigh again. "Look we do need to talk and if you ignore me like this then nothing will come of me writing that poem for you. So please, please come out?" Hermione looked up at the ceiling and slowly stood up, her shoes clicking softly on the tiles. She came closer to the door and slowly unlocked it, pushing it open tentatively. She came out to see him looking at her softly. She looked down at the ground and slowly spoke.

"You wrote that for me?" He smiled and came closer lifting her chin up, so he could look her in the face.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Mine too, for you I mean." He nodded and pulled her gently into his embrace. She took a deep breath, inhaling his expensive cologne. She closed her eyes and leaned into his arms, loosing herself in his warmth.

"Hermione I know it may seem too soon, but will you be my girlfriend?" She looked up at him a bright smile on her face.

"Of course." She answered back.

_**

* * *

**__**19 YEARS LATER**_

Hermione Granger, now known as Hermione Granger-Malfoy watched as her seventeen year old son get off the Hogwarts Express. It was Christmas vacation and his last year at Hogwarts. Hermione admitted that she was a little sad that he was all grown up. She watched his platinum blonde hair bounce through the cloud. He was easily the most handsome boy in the crowd. (Of course though, she was biased) He came up to her and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He was easily taller than her by two inches yet he hadn't reached his father's height of 6".

"Mom!" He complained, but she didn't heed his whining. She cuddled him for another moment and then let him go. Immediately he pulled some two feet distance between them and smoothed out his hair. She giggled. He scowled and she smiled at him.

"How's my boy?" She asked. He thrust his hands in his pants and looked down at the ground.

"Fine." He said. She frowned and came closer.

"Michael, is everything alright?" She asked, worry tingeing her words. He nodded and he turned his head glancing out to the crowd. He seemed to watch one person in the crowd and Hermione was surprised to see it landed on a brightly dressed girl with curly, bouncing liquid gold hair. When he turned back to her, she gave him a secret smile and nudged his stomach. "Do you like that girl?" Usually, like his father Michael wasn't easily embarrassed but he flushed bright red. Hermione giggled in the evil way only mothers could, when they found out their child had a crush. "So you do?"

"Mom!" He complained again. She laughed, but it was stolen as she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. Immediately the smell of expensive cologne and pure male smoothed over her senses and she leaned back in Draco's arms.

"What are you doing to our son, to have him looking so red?" He asked his voice smooth and velvety. As always when around him, Hermione melted and began speaking in the soft, bossy tone he seemed to love so much.

"Michael has a crush." She said ignoring the huff of anger that came from their son. Draco looked up at his son and smiled.

"Really? I thought no girl in Hogwarts caught your fancy?" Michael flushed again and glared down at the ground.

"I don't like her father. Mother was just assuming." Draco raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Do you pick on her?" He asked. Confused but use to answering all of his father's questions (apparently he got that from his mother) he spoke.

"Yes."

"Do you hate all her guy friends and boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"Do you secretly wonder what she looks like naked?"

"Father! Draco!" Spoke Hermione and Michael at the same time, respectfully their own titles to the man that had just asked such a question.

"What kind of question is that to ask your son?" Scolded Hermione, pinching her husband's arm.

"Merely curious darling." Is what he answered, looking down at Hermione in his arms. He looked back up at Michael.

"Do you?"

"Draco!" Scolded Hermione again.

"Yes." Said Michael. Hermione and Draco stared at Michael.

"Once again son, I say you get that stubborn honesty from your mother." Hermione scowled and pinched him harder. He looked down at her. "Only kidding darling." He looked up at Michael. "That hurt by the way." He murmured, she merely humphed. Michael looked down at his parents' display of love and affection. It was like they were in their own little world. Sometimes... it got really annoying.

"So what year is she?" Asked Hermione.

"She's a seventh year, Gryffindor." Hermione nodded, that was one thing she wished he would have gotten from her. He had been sorted into Slytherin. Draco was proud of course but it was harder because he still remembered how he had been treated by the rest of the houses.

"How much do you like her?" Draco asked.

"I... don't... know." Said Michael slowly, seeming to weigh his words carefully. (A trait more common in Hermione) Draco smirked at his son. The way he was acting reminding him of what he had felt towards Hermione. Suddenly Michael looked up at him, he looked reluctant to talk.

"What is it son?" Draco finally prodded. Michael paused a moment before speaking.

"Dad, how did... How did you get mom to be with you?" Draco's smirk turned euphoric and he looked over at his wife, his Hermione, his one true love. She returned his smile with a shy giddy look that, unbeknownst to her, drove him crazy.

"Well son it all started with a poem. A poem called Two Sides."

* * *

_**Authoress Corner: **_

_**And that's the conclusion to Two Sides. I hope you liked it and I hope you don't think it was rushed. I think it feels like it runs smoothly together but I'm not exactly sure. Please review and tell me what you think?**_

_**Person Of A Strange Origin**_


End file.
